Night At The Exo Museum (Una Noche En El Museo Exo) (Kaisoo)(Chanbaek)
by WuKyungSoo
Summary: A Kyungsoo lo despiden y está buscando desesperadamente un trabajo.Pero,¿dónde aceptarían a un muchacho que a duras penas y cursó segundo año de secundaria? Probablemente en ningún lugar,o por lo menos no uno decente. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando una de sus tantas solicitudes de trabajo fue aceptada. Estaba muy feliz porque consiguió trabajo,uno simple, guardia de seguridad.
1. chapter 1

Nota de la autora:

Hello everybody! Quiero que sepan que esta es la primera historia que escribo, tengan piedad de mí :'v.

Y como pueden leer, me inspiré en la película Night At The Museum, no es literalmente la película. Porque como todos sabemos, no hay Yaoi ahí. Hehe

Nota de la autora 2:

No me acordaba que este capítulo me había quedado tan feo XD. Ignoren cuán feo me quedó este, les prometo que los otros están mejores :v.

¡Ring Ding dong Ding dong Digidindigin!

Suena estrepitosamente Ringdingdong de Shinee, despertando al pobre chico que se hayaba minutos antes dormitando.

¡Dongdingdongding!

-¡Demonios!- Maldijo en voz baja, tanteando con su mano en busca del botón de apagado para deshacerse del estruendoso ruído que lo despertó. -¡Arg! ¡Apágate!- Musita malhumorado aún en busca de dicho botón.

¡Pum!

Ese fue el sonido del despertador contra el suelo, (es que nuestro protagonista no es muy paciente que digamos) logrando así que se detenga la música. Ya al fin lograría dormir en Paz.

Solía adorar esa canción. Digo solía porque desde que la asignó como alarma no ha hecho más que irritarle, terminando odiándola.

Nota mental: No volver a asignar una canción que le guste como sonido de alarma.

Para la próxima vez, escogerá una canción de las Girls Generation. No lo tomen personal, pero es que no soporta ese estilo, él es un chico rudo, ya saben, darks.

Cambiando el tema y volviendo con el muchacho que yacía semidesnudo en la cama durmiendo, no pasaron más de unos siete minutos desde que arrojó el despertador al suelo y lo vuelven a despertar, esta vez siendo su teléfono celular lo que interrumpía su sueño.

A regañadientes se levantó de la cama en busca del dichoso aparato, maldiciendo mentalmente a quien quiera que sea la méndiga persona que lo está llamando.

Recogiéndolo del suelo mira la pantalla y lee: "Méndigo Gringo De Otro Lado". En otras palabras, su jefe, Yu Barom, alias Rome. El muy idiota se creía la gran cosa por venir de Australia y tener un cuerpazo que, aquí entre nos, el muchacho envidiaba.

-Diga- Contesta con desgano en tono malhumorado.

-¡Kyungsoo! ¿¡Qué formas son esas de hablarle a tu jefe?!- Pregunta un bastante enojado Rome, hastiado de que no le tratara con respeto siendo él su jefe.

-"¡Kiingsii! ¿qii firmis sin isis di hiblirli i ti jifi?" Hizo una mala imitación mental de la voz de su jefe, demostrando cuán maduro es.- Lo siento, jefecito, no lo vuelvo a hacer. - Dice con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, siendo notado por Barom.

-Mira, Kyungsoo, iré directo al grano. Te llamo para decirte que estás despedido.-

¿Escucharon eso? Fue su riñón que se contrajo de la impresión(?

O sea...

¿Qué?

¿¿Acaso, había escuchado bien??

No, no, claro que no había escuchado bien. De seguro fue la cerilla que tenía en los oídos lo que le hizo escuchar mal. Es que, últimamente, no había tenido el dinero suficiente para comprar cotonetes o palillos de oídos, como le quieran decir, es que, la economía está mala. Ya ni para el pollo le da. Ya no se le puede considerar chico de verdad, ya que dejó de consumir pollo, pollo (polla).

Cofcofcof-se aclara la garganta- este, he vuelto a desviarme del tema. Pues, sí, ¿donde estaba? Ah, sí.

Pues, eso no podría ser posible. no se podría quedar sin trabajo. ¡No ahora que ni para el pollo le daba!

-Cofcof- Se aclara la garganta- Cre-creo que escuché mal, es que, verá, en estas últimas semanas no he podido comprar coto...- Es interrumpido por su jefe.

-Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, detente. Has escuchado bien. Estás despedido.-

-Pero, ¿¡por qué?! ¿¡Por qué me despide?! ¡Usted no me puede hacer esto!- Contesta desesperado.

-Claro que puedo y, ¿cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso te tengo que recordar las veces que cuando los clientes no estaban satisfechos por tus servicios tú los insultabas y hasta los corrías del lugar? ¿todas las veces que me tratabas como un igual olvidándote que soy tu jefe?-

-Este... No creo que eso sea tan grave- Trata de excusarse bajito, no siendo escuchado

\- ¿Y te acuerdas la vez aquella que el señor aquel había pedido el especial de la casa y tú le dijiste que no podrías dárselo por el simple hecho de que era negro?- Dice aún sin creerse que el muchacho haya hecho eso.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡No solo fue por negro, sino que también fue porque por poco me atropella de camino al trabajo, y ni siquiera se disculpó!- Dice la verdadera razón por la cual actuó racista con ese hombre. No lo hizo por su piel, no, para nada. No le desagrada para nada las pieles oscuras. De hecho, le gustaban, pero eso no es algo que todo el mundo lo sepa. Shhh, es un secreto.

-Ah, pero que dirás de las incontables ausencias. De hecho, hoy se suponía que trabajaras. Pero en vez de eso, ¿que haces? ¡Vaguear en tu casa! Apuesto que estás tirado en tu cama, semidesnudo.

Su expresión inmediata fue esta:

Más de una ocasión se preguntó si ese hombre tenía cámaras observándolo o si era un brujo.

-¡Ya! ¡Deja de espiarme o de hacer brujerías!- Dice alarmado.

-¡Ha! Lo dice quien siempre se viste de negro y actúa siempre sospechoso- Dice irónico.- Como sea, te espero acá para que busques tu sueldo del último mes.-

-Ah, ¿qué más da? Está bien. Voy para allá. Al cabo que ni me gustaba mi trabajo- Dijo burlón.

-Pequeño demonio...- No escuchó lo demás porque ya había cortado la llamada.

Siempre tan considerado y buena gente.

️️️️️️️️️️️

-¡¡ARGGGG!! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer?!- Estaba desesperado. Hace una semana que lo despidieron y parecía un bagabundo. Estaba todo peludo. Porque, si no tenía dinero para el pollo y los cotonetes, menos iba a tener para unas razuradoras. También, se le estaba agotando el detergente de ropa y la nevera daba lástima verla. -¿¡Qué haré?!- Exclamó alzando los brazos, percatándose que salía un hedor "sabroso", acordándole que también se le había agotado el desodorante. -Uff, para la próxima, ordenaré mi hamburguesa sin cebolla.-

Se lanza al sofá cual muñeco de trapo, uno peludo y bien oloroso, por cierto.

-No me queda otra opción que tragar mis 13 toneladas de orgullo y rogar para que me devuelva el trabajo- Se dice así mismo desolado.

Deben de estar extrañados por semejantes palabras dichas por Kyungsoo, siendo él como es, pero es que él no tiene muchas probabilidades de conseguir trabajo. Es más, son casi nulas. Es que él apenas y llegó a la secundaria. Por situaciones difíciles de la vida y una que otra mala decisión él tuvo que abandonar la escuela. Tal vez, más adelante les cuente lo que ocurrió. Tal vez, no.

Y pues, ahora mismo, en esta sociedad, para conseguir trabajo te piden, como mínimo, el diploma de secundaria, el cual no lo tenía. Los únicos trabajos que podría ejercer son los del bajo mundo, pero él ni loco se adentraría en eso. Él es un muchachito decente.

Fue un milagro que Rome le diera el trabajo en su restaurante. (Pues, sí, solía ser un mesero. No el mejor pero trataba de serlo, siempre daba lo mejor de sí. Nah, ¿a quién engaño? Lo único que hacía era vaguear, y tratar mal a los clientes, pero bueno, esa es otra historia.) Bueno, no, no lo fue. Fue con ayuda de su prima, Amber, la cual Rome gustaba de ella. Solo tuvo que seducirlo, par de citas y listo, contratado. Pero al parecer, la magia se acabó, o es que descubrió que era lebiana y por eso ya no aguantaba a Kyungsoo y se deshizo de él. Es muy probable que haya sido la segunda opción. Sip, definitivamente.

Devuelta con el muchacho tirado en el sofá, se puede persibir la desesperación emanando de él y también su exuberante aroma.

Se encuentra pensando en cómo le rogaría a Barom. Si de rodillas o simplemente estando de pie. Hasta que derrepente recibe una notificación, la cual lo saca de sus pensamientos. Toma su celular y verifica de qué se trata dicha notificación, notando que se trataba de un correo electrónico. Grata fue su sorpresa al leer el asunto del mismo.

-Para personas desesperadas en busca de empleo. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! - Expresa feliz.

Sigue leyendo.

¿Te despidieron recientemente?- ¡Sí!- ¿Cansado de que no te dé ni para el pollo?- ¡Sí! - ¿Cansado de estar peludo y parecer árabe?-¡Sí! ¡Sí!- ¿Cansado de apestar por no tener desodorante?- ¡Por Dios! ¡Sí! - ¿¿Estás en busca de trabajo y de por casualidad eres un idiota llamado KyungSoo??- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Pérate, ¿¿Qué??-Rápidamente mira el emisor y ve que es su prima Amber.- Aish, tenía que ser. Con razón y estaba acertando mucho, ya me estaba asustando.

Continuó leyendo, viendo que su prima le envió información de varios lugares para que envíe una solicitud de trabajo. También adjuntó un resumé con su nombre y sus supuestas habilidades. Habían desde gasolineras y súpermercados, hasta museos. Oraba para que le aceptaran aunque sea de conserje en aquel acilo de mascotas.

-Ah, listo. Ojalá y consiga trabajo pronto.- dice dirigiéndose a su cama para dormir.

Siente que está empezando a sentir un poco, pero solo un poquito, de aprecio por su prima, la llama. Pero lo que sí acepta libremente es que está endeudado con ella. Ha sido muy amable. De hecho, es la persona más cercana a él, ya que no tiene el mejor carácter del mundo, no sé si se dieron cuenta. Pero, aún así, él es solo un pequeño ser el cual solo necesita amor, mucho, mucho amor.

Nota de la autora:

Para los que no saben quién es Rome, es el ex líder de la, desgraciadamente, disuelta banda C-Clown. Siempre quise escribir algo con el presente :v.

Bai~


	2. Capítulo 2: Una Luz Al Final Del Tunel

Nota de la autora:Lamento mucho la demora ;-;

¡Catch me if you can! ⏰?

Suena en un volumen muy alto "Catch me if you can" de las Girls Generations. Sí, se aplicó lo de no poner una canción que le guste de sonido de alarma. Y se tomó muy en serio lo de asignar como tono de alarma una canción de dicho grupo de chicas.

¡I got a feeling! Aaaahhh~~⏰?

-Rtfhydushd- Salen palabras intangibles en forma de quejidos. -¡Rayos!- Se remueve en la cama, estirando su brazo para alcanzar el reloj con intenciones de arrojarlo al suelo, pero se detiene en el acto, acordándose que hace días, tres para ser exactos, se rompió y tuvo que pedirle a su hyung que lo reparase.

Lo cual no fue muy agradable, ya que hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él y fue muy incómodo todo. Es que, verán, ese hyung suyo, es gay. Que sepan que el no es una persona homofóbica, al contrario, es muy liberal, de mente abierta. Eso no es lo que hace incómodo que él lo visite, sino que ese hyung gustaba de él, e incluso se le declaró. Entonces, como ya deben de saber, Soo no es homosexual, y pues, terminó rechazándolo. Y desde entonces todo ha estado incómodo. Para que se hagan una idea de su conversación fue algo así como:

-Hey, hyung, ¿cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, Soo, ¿y tú? -

-Bien-

~Treinta segungos de silencio incómodo~

-Vengo a que me arregles mi reloj alarma-

-Ok-

Simplemente, tanteó con su mano en busca del botón de apagado, apagándolo en el acto. Acostándose tratando de dormir. Pero, para su desgracia, ya el sueño se le había esfumado. -¡Demonios!- Maldice.- ¡Argg!- Se saca las sábanas de encima y voltea a ver la hora.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Cómo que son las seis de la mañana?! -Se pregunta exaltado- ¿Para qué demonios pongo la alarma si ni si quiera tengo trabajo?- Se palmea la frente. - Supongo que la costumbre.- Se dice así mismo tratando de calmarse.

Brrrr ¿Escucharon eso? Fueron las tripas del Soo gruñendo por un poco de comida. Se levanta de su cama yendo al baño a hacer sus necesidades y lavar sus dientes. Pero cuando baja la manilla del retrete se da cuenta que ya no tenía el servicio del agua.

-¡Maldición! Se me olvidó que no pagué la tarifa del agua. ¿Y ahora cómo me lavo los dientes?- Este muchachito sí que está pasando las de Caín*. Tratando de olvidar el pasado lamentable suceso, tomó la poca cantidad de enjuague bucal que tenía, usándola. Tendría que quedarse con el exagerado sabor a menta de ese líquido.

Al terminar, fue a la cocina, directo al refrigerador en busca de alguna provición, pero se llevó una gran desilución al abrir la puerta y solo encontrar unas aceitunas, 1/4 de tomate y un trozo de jamón. -¡Oh, cielos! ¿Y qué se supone que prepare con esto? ¿Jamoncillo a la aceitunezca tomatada?- Dice sarcástico- Ni siquiera sé si esas son palabras- Lloriquea como todo un hombrecillo en medio de la pobreza. Ay, Kyungsoo, no estás más jodido porque no eres más grande. Ni modo, se tuvo que comer su jamoncillo a la que sé yo qué.

I kissed a girl and I liked did it!~? ﾟﾓﾱ?

Suena su celular con la canción de Katy Perry, no tuvo ni que mirar la pantalla para saber quien era. Creo que saben quién es, la canción delata.

-Guasop?- Contestó con su pobre inglés.

-Oh, Dodito, you and your fabulous english- Responden sarcásticamente.

-Ai nou, ai nou. Its bicoz ai gat a worderfol ticher- Envidien su inglish.

-Aww, me, right?-

-Of cors, noo, its mi! Otzea!-Dice muy divamente, di-digo, masculinamente.

-Whatever. -Roda los ojos. -No te llamé para discutir sobre tus excelentes dotes en el inglés, te llamé para saber si ya conseguiste trabajo.-

-No, los muy hijos de sus mamás no me han contactado ni nada. ¡Dios! Si no consigo un trabajo pronto, moriré en la miseria- Se queja lanzándose al sofá.

-No desesperes, mi niño, verás pronto serás contratado. Así sea lo último que haga- Dice mirando al horizonte con expresión heroica.

-Ah, ¿sí? Y, ¿qué harás? Seducirás a quien sería mi futuro jefe como lo hiciste con Barom?- Dice retóricamente. -Dudo que te vuelva a funcionar. Solo funcionó con Rome porque el solía estar enamorado de ti cuando aún eras mujer-

-¡Idiota, aún soy mujer! Y no, no pensaba hacer algo como eso de nuevo. De hecho, no pensaba hacer algo, simplemente es que siempre quise decir eso-

-¿Es en serio, loca? Y sori, es que con el look que tienes cualquiera se confunde. Me atrevo a decir que luces hasta más masculina que yo, y eso que yo soy todo un machote pecho pelú'o.-

-Cualquiera luce más maculino que tú- Se burla. -¡Oye! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Si yo soy testosterona pura! Méndiga tomboy.-

-Ya, ya. Era solo una broma. Pero volviendo al tema principal de conversación, en serio creo que te contratarán, tengo un presentimiento.-

-Dios te escuche, hombra, Dios te escuche.- Se preguntarán, ¿qué es eso de hombra? Pues, se los explico. Es un apodo que le puso Soo a Amber, el cual viene de las palabras hombre y hembra, ¡y juntos forman: hombra! Lo sé, lo sé, es tan ingenioso nuestro muchacho *se limpia una lágrima imaginaria*-

Unos traviesos rayos de sol se asoman por las rendijas entre abiertas de la ventana al lado de la cama de Kyungsoo, anunciando que un nuevo día a comenzado. Dichos rayos aterrizaron sobre los párpados cerrados del hermoso joven que reposaba allí, los cuales escondían unas de las más bellas y, a veces, atemorizantes miradas que hayan existido. Poco a poco fue despertando nuestro bello durmiente, ya que la luz del resplandeciente astro le mortificaba su en paz sueño. ¿Se dieron cuenta de algo? ¿De que no le despertó la alarma? Pues, sucede que no la activó porque no tiene por qué levantarse temprano. Lo cual significa que no tiene trabajo aún. Por lo consiguiente, no tiene dinero. Lo cual le acuerda cuanto su vida apesta, figurativa y literalmente hablando.

#WorkforKyungsoo

Ese ^ va a ser el futuro hashtag que hará Amber para que nuestro pobre protagonista consiga un empleo. De seguro, cuando la gente conozca su trágica historia se apiadarán de él y lo convertirán en tendencia, logrando así que su caso llegue a manos de alguien que lo quiera contratar y...

Tilín Tilín Tilín? ﾟﾓﾲ?

Suena su celular. Lo ignora. Seguramente es su prima molestándolo como siempre. Aunque también podría ser ella, indicándole que tenía comida para él, como lo había estado haciendo la última semana. Pensando que es la última alternativa, tomó su celular, yendo al área de notificaciones. Viendo que tiene un correo electrónico nuevo. Presiona dicho correo y cuando lee el emisor del correo electrónico no puede creer lo que sus grandes ojos están viendo. -¡Por el amor de Dios, he sido contratado!-Grita sorprendidamente feliz.

¡Al fin mejoraría su calidad de vida!

Nota de la autora: Se me olvidó explicar lo de "Pasar las de Caín" xD Pues ese es un dicho muy popular acá en Puerto Rico, el cual se refiere a que estás jodido, así como estuvo Caín xd. -c va-


	3. Capítulo:3 Contratado

No lo podía creer. ¡Al fin obtuvo un trabajo! Ansiosamente leyó el contenido del correo electrónico.

Emisor: Exo Museum Office

Asunto: Solicitud de empleo aceptada

¡Felicidades, ha sido aceptado como guardia de seguridad en nuestro museo!

Favor de presentarse a nuestra localidad lo antes posible para que firme el contrato de empleo, poder hacerle entrega de su uniforme y del horario en que empleará sus servicios.

Gracias por contactarnos.

Atentamente, La Gerencia de Exo Museum.

Aún no lo podía creer. Leía y releía lleno de incredulidad. Se tallaba los ojos tratando de aclararse la vista creyendo que había leído mal. Se pelliscaba, se daba golpecitos en sus rellenitas mejillas en un intento por despertarse de un supuesto sueño.

Pero no, ninguno de esos intentos lo despertaron porque no era un sueño, ¡era real! ¡Todo eso es real! Su vida ya no apestaría. Mejoraría su calidad de vida. No podría ser más feliz.

Feliz.

Feliz.

Feliz.

Pero, espérate.

El no sabía cómo ejercer ese trabajo. Nunca en su vida, jamás de los jamases, había hecho un trabajo parecido. Aunque eso no sería problema para Do KyungSoo, el sabe cómo defenderse. Tomó clases de Taekwondo cuando era un crío. Además, de seguro que un museo tan reconocido como ese estaría lleno de cámaras de seguridad, alarmas, censores de movimiento y todas esas cosas que se utilizan para cuidar de un lugar con patrimonios nacionales e internacionales.

De hecho, no sabe ni por qué requieren de un guardia de seguridad con lo avanzada que está la tecnología. Sería, tal vez, para no perder la costumbre.

No tiene respuesta para esa incógnita.

Pero, ¿qué importa? Lo importante es que ya tiene empleo. Un empleo el cual no tiene casi nada que hacer. Ya tenía hasta un plan, sí, es todo un genio planeando planes. Solo vean.

Lo que tenía planeado hacer es solo dar un par de rondas, para disimular que está haciendo algo. Sentarse en algún banco, ponerse unas gafas, dormir y pretender que está pensando sobre la vida. Pero antes activaría una alarma en su teléfono, para que lo despertase una hora después, con alguna canción de SNSD. No es que ya la tuviera ahí porque le gustase, no, que va, es solo para ese motivo, despertarse.

Luego, haría un par de rondas más y se volvería a dormir. Así sucesivamente hasta que se acabe su turno. Un plan magnífico, ¿cierto? Seh.

lo sabes.

Lo sabe.

Lo sé.

Verifica la hora. Aún son las 1:30 de la tarde. Tenía entendido que el museo cerraba a las 4:30 en día de semana y a las 6:30 en los fines de semana. Queda tiempo para ir allá, firmar el contrato, recoger el uniforme y su horario. Pero antes tendría que ir a la casa de su prima para poder asearse como Dios manda, ya que por su crisis monetaria no tiene artículos de higiene.

Va hacia el closet en busca de ropa que luzca decente y presentable. Tarda mas o menos media hora en encontrar lo que parecía una camisa de vestir negra, toda estrujada, le pediría a su prima que se la planche. Y un pantalón de vestir negro, también estrujado. De zapatos, seleccionó unas converse negras y ropa interior, adivinen de qué color. Sí, negra. Es que el closet de nuestro protagonista está basado prácticamente en ese color, negro.

Metió toda la ropa que escogió en una mochilita de Spiderman, que todavía conservaba de su niñez. Ah, tiempos aquellos. En fin, apresuró el paso para poder llegar lo más pronto posible al departamento de Amber.

Tardó solo, aproximadamente, unos 15 minutos en llegar. Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

DingDong

Esperó varios segundos, pero nada.

DingDong

Otra vez, nada.

¡DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG¡

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- Gritaba la muchacha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¡DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG!

-¡Que ya voy, dije! ¡Joder!- Abre la puerta una recién levantada y muy enmarañada Amber.-Tenías que ser tú.-

-Hola, primito.- Saluda con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hili, primiti. Vente, pasa- Le dice, apartándose de la puerta dejándolo pasar.-A qué debo tu grata presencia en mi humilde morada.- Sarcasmo everywhere.

-Vine a asearme como se debe. Toma esto.- Le entrega la mochila con la ropa- Dentro hay ropa, plánchala.- Se va hacia el baño.

-¿Y esto?- Dice al ver la ropa.- Está muy formal.-

-Ah, sí. Me contrataron.- Lo dice como si nada. Como si no hubiera estado deseándolo con todo su ser.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es genial! ¿¡Por qué lo dices como si no tuviera importancia!? ¡Muchacho, esto hay que celebrarlo!- Gritonea yendo hacia la nevera en busca de cervezas.

-Sí, puedes celebrar cuanto quieras, pero antes plancha la ropa.- Le grita desde el baño.

-Jeje, cierto.-

En el baño.

KyungSoo se hallaba enjabonando todo su cuerpecito con un jabón olor a vainilla, su favorito, asegurándose de que el mal olor se vaya. Luego de enjuagarse, se dispuso a razurarse. Se untó la crema para razurarse. Se razuró las axilas, sus esbeltas y tonificadas piernas y su parte prohibida. Hacía tiempo que no se afeitaba. Se deshizo como de 2 kilos de vello.

Procedió a apagar la regadera y secarse, no sin antes limpiar el desastre de pelos en el cubículo.

Tomó un poco de la crema Victoria's Secret de su prima, sorprendentemente, tenía para humectarse las piernas. Todo macho debería de tener una piel apetecible de tocar, ¿no? Eso atrae mucho a las mujeres. Les encantan los hombres bien cuidados.

Buscó si había desodorante, pero, desgraciadamente, encontró uno olor a rosas. Ni modo, terminó por aplicárselo.

Se acercó al pequeño espejo sobre el lavamanos para afeitarse la cara. Su rostro, al igual que sus piernas y axilas, ya tenía vello, el cual le crecía al estilo Hitler. Sí, solo le crecía bigote sobre sus acorazonados labios, de forma rectangular. Todo un horror.

Al terminar se colocó sus mini carzoncillos y salió del baño. No tenía vergüenza de que lo vieran semidesnudo, no si es su prima.

-¿Ya está lista mi ropa?- Le pregunta a su prima la cual está viendo la televisión.

-Sí, está sobre la tabla de planchar.- Le contesta sin tan siquiera voltear a verlo.

Sin decir nada va hacia la ropa. Toma los pantalones de vestir, verificando de que no tuvieran arrugas. Bien, no las tenía, entonces se dispuso a ponérselos

-Apúrate no querrás que cierren el museo...- Le advierte, pero se detiene al ver el cuerpo que se trae su primo. -No es por nada, pero si fuera hetero ya me habría liado contigo, papeh.-Comenta guiñándole al acabar.

-Shh, calla, uno ya no puede vestirse tranquilo sin que lo acosen. Incestuosa.- Le dice con una indignación fingida.

-Pero es que mírate, Soo. Estás como quieres.- Seguía con sus halagos.-¡Arroz que carne hay!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero bájale que no hay para ti- Tan humilde.

-Tú y tu humildad.-

-Bueno ya me voy, deseame suerte.-

-Suerte para qué si ya estás contratado.-

-No me refería a eso, sino que suerte para que llegue a tiempo falta menos de una hora para que cierren- Dice agitado yendo rápidamente hacia la salida del departamento.

-¡Suerte!- No alcanzó a escucharla ya que cuando lo dijo ya iba llegando al elevador.

-¡Demonios! Avanza y ábrete.- Se queja porque el bendito elevador está tardando más de lo debido en abrirse. ¿Por qué será que cuando más prisa uno tiene más lentas se le hacen las cosas?

¡Tín!

-¡Al fin! ¡Aleluya!- Al fin se dignó el acensor en abrir. Presiona el número uno en espera a que el acensor descienda. Pero para mala suerte de nuestro querido ojoncito, a las personas les dio con solicitar el acensor en esos precisos momentos, haciendo que se detenga en cada piso.

-Sh*t, mejor me hubiera ido por las escaleras.- Piensa.- Hubiera sido más rápido. Ah, pero habría sudado y luego, apestaría y no, mejor no.

¡Tín!

El sonido del aparato que lo transportaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había llegado al primer piso.

Salió apresurado de allí hacia la salida, pero no se percató que un muchacho iba de lado contrario, ocasionando un choque.

-¡Demonios! ¡Quítate!.- Le grita al joven sin tan siquiera voltearlo a ver. No se disculparía. Su trabajo era más importante que una simple disculpa a un desconocido. Además, fue el joven que no vio por donde iba y se metió en el medio. Tsk.

Se detuvo en la acera haciendo señas a los taxis para que se detuvieran. Iría a pie si no tuviera tanta prisa. Y si no hubiera encontrado par de billetes en el baño de su prima, los cuales tomó prestados. Luego se los devolvería, cuando le pagaran el sueldo, y, por supuesto, si se acuerda de ello. No tiene muy buena memoria que digamos. Se suele olvidar de ciertas cosas, mayormente cosas sin sentido o sin importancia para el, como lo son las deudas con su prima. Total, siempre se las deja pasar. Lo ama, y él también...se ama :v. Nah, él la aprecia mucho más de lo que se atrevería admitir en voz alta.

Regresando con KyungSoo, logró detener a un taxi, adentrándose rápidamente en la parte trasera del mismo. Enseguida le dijo la dirección del museo y el taxista se puso en marcha. Solo faltaba media hora para que lo cerraran.

En menos de trece minutos llega al dicho establecimiento, baja del taxi, no sin antes pagarle al taxista la cuota del viaje.

-¡Woa!- No creía lo que veía. Eso en vez de parecerse a un museo en un país oriental parecía un gran edificio romano o griego, no sabría decirlo, ya que no era muy bueno en historia cuando estaba en la escuela. Pero si sabría decir que era europeo. No estaba tan mal. Volviendo a la estructura, era realmente hermosa. Con enormes columnas de mármol, largas escaleras de granito. Unas enormes letras que decían "Exo Museum", las cuales se atrevería a decir que era oro o algo parecido.

Subió las escaleras aún anonadado, apreciando los bellos detalles en las paredes con un material parecido a la amatista. Sí, sabe mucho de piedras preciosas porque le iba muy bien en la clase de geología.

En fin, salió de su trance. Pasó dos minutos enteros apreciando el museo. Dio pasos apresurados hacia la recepción o lo que sea que sea ese gran escritorio en medio del gran primer piso. Gracias a Dios, aún seguía ahí el secretario o lo que sea que sea.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a hablar con el gerente sobre el cargo de guardia de seguridad. Soy a quien con trataron. ¿Aún se encuentra aquí?- Pregunta, sin creerse que haya sido tan educado. Hacía tiempo que no lo era. Por lo que ve, aún sabe cómo hacerlo.

-Sí, aún se encuentra aquí. Está en su oficina. En seguida lo llamo.-Se apresura a tomar el teléfono marcando varios números y colocándoselo en el oído.- Perdone la molestia señor, pero acaba de llegar el señorito que fue seleccionado como guardia de seguridad.- Silencio. - Sí.- Más silencio.- De acuerdo.- Cuelga.- El señorito gerente quiere que vaya a su oficina. Pero, supongo que es nuevo y no sabe en donde queda, lo guiaré. Por favor, sígame.-El empleado hace un ademán con su cabeza para que lo siga.

-De acuerdo.- Lo sigue.

-Tiene suerte de que el señorito esté de buen humor hoy, por lo general no atiende a nadie a esta hora.- Le dice muy amablemente el muchacho.

-Supongo.- Responde desinteresado.

Suben a un acensor, el chico presiona el último piso, el sexto. El edificio no es muy alto pero si es muy amplio. Abarca un gran terreno.

Siguen por un pasillo repleto de maquetas representando diferentes regiones del mundo y épocas de la historia. Le llamaron mucho la atención, eran muy graciosas las pequeñas réplicas de los distintos utensilios, sobre todo de la gente. Eran personitas diminutas, la ropa se veía muy graciosa, tan pequeñita. Pero le pareció raro que, el que parecía ser el líder de la pequeñita región romana, estuviera en riña o como que mirando mal al que parecía ser el líder de los vaqueros, el cual estaba haciendo lo mismo. Raro.

Ignorando ese hecho siguió empleado hasta el final del pasillo. Deteniéndose justo frente de una puerta en la que unas palabras indicaban que la oficina le pertenecía al gerente.

-Aquí es. -Indicó dándose la vuelta. Luego, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Okay, tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso. No quería cagarla y perder el empleo. Respiró profundo. Tocó la puerta, esperando respuesta.

-Adelante.-

Ingresó a la oficina.

-Buenas tardes.- Saluda haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, señorito Do. Pase y tome asiento.- Le indica el gerente.

-Muchas gracias.- Cierra la puerta y va hacia frente del escritorio y toma asiento.

-Déjeme, presentarme. Kim Junmyun, gusto en conocerlo.- Extiende su mano.

-Do KyungSoo, pero supongo que ya lo sabe.- Le devuelve el saludo tomando su mano.

-Sí, lo sé. Veo que llegó bastante tarde, de hecho, ya cerró el museo.- Levanta una ceja.

-Sí, este...pues, verá, tan pronto como leí su correo electrónico de que me dieron el empleo, vine directo para acá.- Contesta nervioso rascándose el cuello. Ese muchacho lo intimidaba un poco, que quede claro que es solo un poquito.

-Vaya, por lo que veo estás ansioso por comenzar a trabajar.- Comenta con una pizca de burla.

-Sí, algo así.-

-Pues, basta de charla y más acción.- Se dispone a buscar en algunos cajones de su escritorio.- ¿Dónde lo metí?-Se pregunta así mismo en susurros. -Oh, aquí está. Mire, este es su contrato.- Le entrega los papeles.- Tómese su tiempo en leerlo. No hay problema.- Se recuesta en su silla giratoria en espera de que firme el documento.

-De acuerdo.- Lo toma y disimula de que lo está leyendo por un breve momento. En verdad no le importa mucho lo que dice, su única prioridad es obtener trabajo y punto.

Lo firma y lo entrega.

-Aquí está.-

-Oh, pues, bien. Gracias, déjeme buscar su horario.- Está sorprendido de que haya firmado el contrato sin chistar, sin preguntas ni miramientos.- Tome, aquí está. Su horario es de lunes a viernes de 6:00 pm a 6:00 am y en fin de semanas de 8:00 pm a 6:00 am. ¿Le parece bien?

-Sí, sí.- Dice no muy convencido de que le parezca bien. Es que ese horario significaba que no habrían más parties hard ni nada de eso.

-También está la opción de mudarse al mini apartamento que es especialmente para los guardias de seguridad. Queda justo en el piso subterráneo de Exo Museum y no hay descuentos en el sueldo ni ninguna tarifa, es completamente gratis. ¿Lo quiere?

-¿En serio? Sí, sí, lo tomo. ¿Cuándo empiezo a trabajar?-

-¿Que tal si empieza mañana?-

-Sí, no hay problema.- Dice tratando de esconder la emoción.- Mañana mismo traigo mis cosas.

-Pues, perfecto. Así que no se diga más, señorito Do, usted queda contratado.-

-Muchísimas gracias, señor Kim.- Hace una reverencia sonriente.

-No es nada y por favor, no me llame señor Kim, prefiero que me digan señorito.- Dice un poco...¿divo?

-Gracias, señor, di-digo señorito Kim.-

-Así está mejor.-


End file.
